


Sweater Confetti

by FauxFidele



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Hannibal Season 4, Hannibal loves his clothes, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram Happy Ending, Hannigram domestic, I blame mads for this, Love, M/M, Mads head canon, Murder Husbands, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham is a fluffy cinnamon roll, also hugh dancy if you're reading i blame you too, encephalitis, hannigram fluff, happy cannibals, happy fluff, happy murder husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxFidele/pseuds/FauxFidele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 3:</p><p>Hannibal is still learning to adjust to his new domestic life with Will and their new dog. Some things are harder than he could have imagined. Will is *SO* happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Confetti

Will and Hannibal entered their flat together, engrossed in frivolous banter and carrying brown paper bags filled with groceries.  An enthusiastic shepherd dog ran to greet them and wagged her tail ferociously as she encircled them, Will beaming at the sight.

“I’ll put the groceries up” Will offered, smiling sweetly at his partner and reaching down to muss the pup’s head affectionately. Hannibal set his bags on the counter and nodded appreciatively as he kissed Will on the cheek before heading back to their bedroom.

Will was studying the bottle of Bordeaux they had selected, when he heard a barrage of incoherent swearing explode from their bedroom.

When he entered the room, Will saw Hannibal standing over a heap of plushy fabric that was scattered about in pieces. Will’s jaw dropped open and he quickly raised his hand to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

“ _She ATE my fucking cashmere sweaters_!” Hannibal yelled with a snarl, pacing around the pile of shredded fluff.

Still frozen with his hand over his mouth, Will tried his best not to break his resolve. “I can see that,” he stated flatly, looking anywhere but the mound of tattered sweater confetti.

The dog pranced into the room and sat innocently next to Will, licking his hand and leaning into him as Hannibal glared at the creature, anger building behind his eyes.

“CeCe, go _lay down_ ,” Will instructed sternly, attempting to protect her from Hannibal’s tirade. Obediently she left the room, head lowered and tail tucked between her legs. He felt a pang of guilt tug at him for hurting her feelings.

Hannibal fumed as he walked around in circles, face reddened, as Will bent down to gather the pieces.

“All _three_ of them, Will, that I’d left out to dry!” he grouched angrily. “ _Fucking dog_!!!” Hannibal closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath, calming himself.

Will stood up to discard his pile of fluff when one of the pieces became tangled under Hannibal’s foot, making a loud, distinct ripping noise. His face flushed scarlet once again as anger rose to his cheeks.

He tried chewing on his bottom lip, but Will could not keep the smile from bursting across his face. He gave Hannibal an apologetic look and shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, I suppose you think this is funny, _Will_ ,” he snapped, completely unamused.

Will reached down to grab the fabric that was stuck under Hannibal’s shoe, but suddenly doubled-over, giggling uncontrollably. “It’s not …," he started, still chuckling, "funny,” Will managed, between breaths, avoiding eye contact with Hannibal’s seething glare.

Hannibal was silent and stood wordlessly with his arms folded across his chest. Finally Will stopped laughing and approached Hannibal, grabbing his hand cautiously.

“It’s just,” Will spoke in a gentle tone, “I warned you … not to name her ‘ _Encephalitis_.’”

Hannibal turned his head slowly to burn his eyes into Will and jerked his hand away. Will returned the look with his best attempt at innocent, puppy eyes and added Hannibal’s favorite crooked smile. “She likes ‘CeCe’ better,” he added with a grin.

At the sound of her name, CeCe poked her head around the door frame demurely, seemingly aware of her misdeeds, but seeking forgiveness from her angry master. Will moved to the ground and offered an arm around the dog, reassuring her that she was still loved, and rolled around with her as she graciously licked his face.

Will silently assessed Hannibal's tolerance gauge before adding, "This was her _reckoning_ , Hannibal." He tried to stifle a laugh, instead producing a violent snort that unleashed a series of deep, bellowing guffaws as the shepherd climbed on top of him excitedly, tail jutting back and forth.

Hannibal rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked away, but Will knew he was no longer heated. “ _Hannibal_ ,” Will purred with a mischievous smile, “you can’t stay mad at this face!” Will pursed his lips and made kissing noises at CeCe while she continued to lick at him thankfully.

Hannibal sighed and breathed out heavily as he watched Will crawling around on the floor absurdly with the dog, laughing freely. Reluctantly his eyes softened and he smiled, adding, “Unfortunately you’re quite right about that.”


End file.
